Out Of Body
by Angel-Hunteress
Summary: It all started with Sam's vision...They only thought they were just helping two girls, but it ended up being so much more than they ever bargained for. And when the brothers find that they have a whole new enemy on their hands, what will they do? AU S4.
1. Hitchhiker's Guide

**Out of Body**

A/N: Well, this is a fanfic that's actually written mostly by me, but created by an awesome friend of mine, and proofed and some-stuff-added by another one of my friends. Yes. We all love Jensen Ackles...and Jared, of course. Anyway.

This is the first in a trilogy, called Bad Moon Rising Series. If I get a lot of reviews for this fic, I will continue the series. If not...well, I'll continue it anyway:D

Anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hitchhiker's Guide**

Rt. 79 was truthfully in the middle of nowhere.

The thick, pitch-black blanket that shrouded the route darkened as the night droned on. Nothing but sand could be seen for miles, save for the speed limit sign on the side of the dark paved road.

It was on this route that a black, '67 Chevy Impala had been cruising down for the past few hours, going at least forty miles over the already high speed limit.

The Winchester brothers felt like they had been sent on a wild goose chase. Sam, the younger of the two, had a vision of two numbers, longitude and latitude, along with the sight of two girls being tortured.

He was thinking about it now; he and his brother walking into an old, rickety house, seeing two almost identical girls bound to a chair, unconscious, bleeding. And a man, clearly possessed, holding a gun to the head of the girl on the right.

Dean pulled over, driving like always. He slowed to a stop, cutting the engine. He nudged his brother, who was very deep in thought about the vision.

They got out of the car, searching. The twenty-eight-year-old turned to his little brother, questioning him.

"Sam?" he asked, but the twenty-four-year-old shrugged.

"It's the right coordinates," Sam replied, looking out to the black, furrowing his eyebrows. "I don't know."

They turned back, their minds still wrapped over this mystery.

Heading back into the black Impala, Dean started the engine, beginning to pull back toward the road.

"Dean." Sam caught his arm, motioning toward a sight in the headlights.

Two young girls about twenty-something with light honey-colored hair one with shorter hair and the other with longer were standing on the road. The one with longer hair was dressed in a red flannel shirt and old worn out jeans, the other in a blue flannel shirt and dark sweatpants. The one in the red was waving at them, trying to get their attention to stop. Which was what he was _not_ going to do. No matter how hot they looked.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Sam, there is no chance in _hell_ that I am gonna stop for some hitchhiker-chicks in the middle of nowhere. They could be some weird-psycho killers for all we know."

"That's them!" Sam realized. "The ones in my vision! Those girls are the ones from my vision. Dude, turn back."

"And what if this is all a trap?" Dean asked. "You know there are plenty of demons out there that would like to kill me before my year's up."

"And what if my vision is going to be what happens if we don't help them? And if a demon's torturing them, that means that they're on our side."

Dean didn't reply, rather, just pulled over, rolling his eyes, silently muttering curses to himself.

In the mirror, he saw the girls run toward the car, to Sam's passenger window.

"Can we get a ride?" the girl with the longer hair asked. Her blue eyes shone, confident, while the girl with the shorter hair scanned the area, finally looking into Sam's eyes with a bright confidence.

Sam looked to Dean, who was looking at the girls. "Yeah," Sam replied. "What're your names?"

The girl with the shorter hair spoke, deliberating. "I'm Faith. This is my sister, Ali."

"I'm—" Sam started, but Dean interrupted him.

"I'm Nathan Petrelli and this is my brother Peter." Dean said, flashing a smile at them.

Sam glared at him. Dean really could change his mind quickly for hot girls.

"Where to?" Dean asked conversationally after the girls closed the door and strapped themselves in.

"Um…" Faith bit her lip, looking at her sister. "Don't really care."

"So, where ya boys heading?" asked Ali, looking out the window.

"Not really anywhere ourselves." Dean replied, flashing a smile at her. "Petey and I just travel a lot, anywhere. Love to see the sights and all, ain't that right, Peter?"

Sam glared at Dean. "Yeah," he agreed. "Just tell us where to go, and we'll drop you off there."

There was no response. Dean looked at her in the rear view mirror. Closer, now, he could see the bruises on Faith's face, the split lip damaging Ali's model-like features.

"So, how'd you end up on some lonely road?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the route.

Ali paused. "We travel around a bit, just like you guys. You know, here and there; usually we use my car, but this time—"

Faith nudged Ali in the ribs, cutting her off. When Ali turned toward her sister, Faith mouthed the word '_enough'_ while giving her a hard look.

Both Dean and Sam caught this and exchanged glances with each other. Dean inconspicuously touched the pistol at his side, checking.

A short and very awkward silence filled the car. Nothing except the hum of the engine could be heard.

"So," started Sam, breaking the silence. "Where are you from?"

"What kind of car is this," Ali started, sizing up the car. "'67 Impala, right?"

Dean grinned. "You're good."

Ali grinned back, a gleam in her eyes. "You have no idea." She raised her eyebrow at him, catching his eyes as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"So, you guys are sisters?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Faith replied. "Twins."

"Really?" Sam asked, curiosity in his voice. "You guys don't really look it."

"Well," Ali started. "Faith cuts her hair short and puts on a gob of makeup. And we dress differently. Usually. We try to go out of our way to look different."

"So, who's the evil one?" Dean asked.

"What?" Faith asked, startled.

"You know, they always say there's an evil twin," Dean explained. Faith relaxed.

"Oh, well. Ali. Definitely." Faith grinned, catching a glare from her sister.

"Thanks for picking us up, Nathan," Ali said. "That was pretty cool of you to do."

"Well, you really should be thanking Peter," Dean told her. "Bleeding heart thing really ain't my style."

"In that case," Faith smiled, putting her palm out to Sam for a sort of high five. "Thanks for that, Petey."

Sam, awkward, put his hand on hers to indulge her for a second.

And when his hand touched hers the car exploded.

-----------------------------------------------------

_The area was pitch-black. There was nothing. No walls, no ceiling. No floor. Nothing._

The black was swirling, the nothingness lightening to a lighter gray, then a lighter, lighter, until it got to a bright white.

And then bright white light became blinding, and then once again seemed to blow up.

The scene changed quickly to a room, almost barren. Wooden floorboards, made out of some kind of dark oak. The walls were wooden as well, shelves leaning tall against them, filled with various and very disorganized stacks of books and papers.

The floor was barren with the exception of a few faded gray sheets of dirt covered canvas.

The scene changed, as if someone was walking through the building. The wooden house seemed to spin with each step, blurry and distorted.

The metaphorical person walked through the doorway and into another room, where the first object of attention was a pool of blood, and just a few paces above it was a footprint made out of the same blood most likely.

At the end of the room, most likely a living room, there were two men and a woman, one of the men and the woman young, about their forties and the other man about thirty.

The older man and the woman were facing the younger male, each holding a gun and a knife to him. Their faces were covered in soot and blood, mixing.

The woman had sandy blond hair, up, and green eyes. Her eyes were wide, in both determination and fear. She held gun, pointing it at the younger man, her lips trembling, although she held the gun with experience.

The older man had all-round facial hair, under his chin and sideburns, the hair above his lip slightly gray. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes, his eyes unwavering from the younger man as he cocked the silver pistol in his hand, aiming it at the younger man in a clear kill-shot. He was covered with blood, more damaged of the two as he was a step in front of the woman, protectively. A large wound was on his head, at his temple, bleeding profusely, like a small river of blood trickling down his face and already drenching his shirt.

The younger man was unarmed, but not defenseless. He was ginning, smiling evilly at them, unharmed. He was not scared, and his eyes were red. Not normal, but completely red, the pupils an unnatural crimson. He stood in a circle with a five-point star in the center, which had been painted on the ceiling, except now it had a large black smudge on a part of the outer ring.

A demon.

The demon took a step closer, tantalizingly.

The man fired a shot clear into his head, afraid.

The demon frowned this time, though only patronizingly. The hole slowly closed up, not a drop of blood spilled.

"Okay," he started, his voice low. "That one hurt. I think it's time I get serious, now. Don't you think? Maybe…starting with the missus."

"No!" the man roared, but the demon merely swiftly extended his arm and the man flew back, against the wall.

The demon started for the woman now, who was holding her gun up as she slowly backed away.

As he approached the woman, the man fired three more rounds at the demon, each hitting him in the face.

The demon stopped, turning to the man. "All right, you're really starting to piss me off."

He looked at the man, and the man was pinned against the wall. The man's hand with the gun, shaking violently, slowly raised itself toward his own head, of the demon's will. The demon slowly grinned.

"Now, you know," the demon started as the man was still struggling to regain control of his hand against the demon's mental grasp. "I really would like to stick around a while longer, you know, maybe give you a slow and…let's put it this way, fun death, but, well, there is the matter of your wife here—stay down!—" he said this as the woman got up to charge at him. She flew back against the wall, her head making a sickening crack as it hit the wall hard. "And of course, your other two very fine ladies. Anyway. Getting back to our subject of discussion…where was I? Oh, right. You, Miss Pretty, are coming with me. Conscious or unconscious though, hmm…"

"Go to hell," the woman spat.

The demon laughed. "Been there, done that, to give into a cliche. So ironic, isn't it?" He paused, seeming to consider. "Meh. Unconscious."

He snapped his arm out, palm flat out. The woman's head once again impacted with the wall with a very sickening crack, rendering her unconscious.

Very swiftly the demon grabbed her arm, ignoring the man's protests and curses as he watched helplessly as his wife was being dragged God-knew-where. The demon walked away, the woman slung over his shoulder unceremoniously. He walked to the doorway of the room, stopping, turning his head back by only a fraction.

"Shoot."

The gun went off with a bang and everything once again exploded.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------

"NO!" Ali screamed, snapping out of the vision.

She jolted out of the trance, taking deep breaths. She glanced at her sister, who was doing the same. They both looked at each other, wide-eyed.

They looked around, unfamiliar with the surroundings. And then everything rushed back to them.

Ali could feel something in the back of her mind, sort of like a door open, the wind blowing into that door. Only in her mind. An intrusion.

And she could feel that Faith felt it, too. Literally _feel_ it.

Oh, hell. She could feel what Faith was feeling. Had she seen…?

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asked, also breathing heavily.

And Ali could also feel…

"Sam?" she asked. Sam not Peter Petrelli. "Sam Winchester?"

Dean paused, looking back. Ali realized that he had pulled over during this. "How the hell did you know that?"

"And…" Faith started. "Dean Winchester?"

"Your parents," Sam whispered.

"Dude, will someone tell me just what the hell is going on, here!" Dean shouted.

It felt as if someone had just slammed a door hard in Ali's face. No, more like in her mind.

"Dean, I had a vision," Sam told him. "I think…we all did."

The vision…

"Turn back!" Faith shouted. "Dean, take the car and turn back, we have to go back!"

"Where?" Dean asked, taking the tone seriously.

"It's a house, a few miles down. We have to get there before the demon." Sam told him.

"Demon?" Dean asked incredulously, his fingers hovering over the steering wheel.

"Just drive!" Ali shouted, which moved him into gear. "We'll explain on the way!"

Dean turned the car around, beginning to go in the other direction.

"We're demon hunters," Ali started quietly. "We live in a small house, my family. Me, Faith, our mom and dad. There used to be more, but…since we were little, Faith and I were different. She could just touch me and we'd be thinking the same thing and I could feel what others were feeling and once in a while _thinking_…but I've never felt anything like this before, though."

"All three of us were touching," Faith began. "I think that's what happened. I don't know how to explain it."

"So, what happened in this vision thing?" Dean asked, still trying to process the whole 'the hitchhiker-chicks-just-so-happen-to-be-demon-hunters-and-psychics-at-the-same-time' thing.

"My parents…" Ali started. "My mom and my dad were being tortured by the demon. He took our mom and then our dad…we have to stop him."

"I don't get it, though," Faith started. "How come we're so different? Is it from being around demons so much?"

On the way, Sam explained how there were 'gifted' children their age. Ones that had extraordinary powers. He explained the purpose of them, and how the yellow-eyed demon used them against each other in a battle royale. He explained that the others had died, and one was used by the demon. And, after that, Sam and his brother had killed the yellow-eyed demon, once and for all.

"There," Ali pointed to a small wooden house. Dean pulled over to the side of the road, cutting the engine.

They got out, heading cautiously into the dark house.

"Mom?" Faith called out. "Dad?"

Silence. Only a dark and empty house.

"Mom?" Ali called louder. "Dad? It's us!"

"Are you sure it was in the future or whatever?" Dean asked.

"I don't really know," Ali replied. "But I don't think so. There's no blood." She shined a flashlight at the floor.

Ali flipped on a light switch.

And suddenly there were a few clicking sounds as someone cocked a gun.

Two to be precise. Right behind Sam and Dean.

"It's the Winchester boys," the male told the other.

"Good job, girls, bringing them here." the female told them.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered. "I hate being set up."

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that so far! It gets a lot better, don't worry:D And, if you like Kingdom Hearts I have a Kingdom Hearts/Supernatural Xover in one of my chapters of Kingdom Hearts III: Unwanted Rebirth. Just to let you know.

Anyway. Please review! I'd love to know what you guys think!


	2. Bushwhacked!

A/N: Hi ya'll! Hope ya like this! (And dudes, I totally nailed the Soulja Boy dance!) Well, just tell me what ya'll think.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Bushwhacked**

Raising their arms slowly, Dean gave a sarcastic smirk. It reminded him of being back at the Roadhouse, only to find the muzzle of a rifle pressed against his back.

"Turn around," ordered the woman.

"Now, normally I don't do that till the second date, but since you asked so nicely—" he started.

"Now!"

Dean did as he was told, the smirk still staying on his face.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

The boys remained silent.

The woman cocked her gun at Dean, then turned toward Sam, challenging him.

"We're hunters," Sam finally told them, not wanting to risk Dean's life. Plus, not only did they already know their names, but it was just so cryptic that any outsider would just see it as 'regular' hunting. "Just passing by."

"You're right," the female told the male. "They're John's kids." She turned toward him, though not taking her eyes off of Dean.

The man nodded to the woman. "All right," he started. "Shoot them."

The woman put her finger on the trigger, aiming it between Dean's eyes. Sam moved forward, but Dean caught him by the shoulder without breaking eye contact with the woman.

"Sam, don't," Dean told him. He didn't want to get his brother shot.

He didn't close his eyes, didn't wanna look like a coward. Instead he braced himself as he saw her squeeze the trigger.

She pulled the trigger all the way.

Something hit his face, but it wasn't the bullet. Rather, it was something cold liquid.

"Dude, what the hell?" he and Sam asked in unison. Dean turned toward his brother and saw that the man shot him with the liquid as well.

Clear liquid was running down both their faces.

"Holy water," the man explained. "I hear too many stories with you Winchesters. Always getting possessed. Can't be too sure."

They lowered the gun, and Dean felt the urge to sock them both in the face. Well, probably not the woman. She reminded him of Ellen too much. Scary.

"Sorry 'bout all that," the man started. "But, after what happened at the Harvelle's place, we can't take any chances. You understand."

"Why are you here?" the woman asked.

"Just dropping off these two girls," Dean replied. "We'll just be on our merry way—"

He and Sam started to make for the door. But, as he was expecting, the they stopped him.

"Wait," the man started.

Dean rolled his eyes before turning around. Hunters.

"Look," the man started. "You being here can't be a coincidence. I mean, what're the odds of you coming and finding two demon hunters out in the middle of nowhere? You're here for the same reason we are, right?"

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"There's a shapeshifter running loose. Different than the others. It's why you boys are here, ain't it?"

"Actually, no," Dean frowned. "Like I've said, we're just here on detour. We're leaving, now. Come on, Sam. Good luck with the 'shifter."

They walked out, heading toward the Impala. But Sam stopped him.

"Hold on, why are we leaving?" Sam asked, but Dean replied quickly, almost interrupting.

"Sam, I ain't babysitting a bunch of amateur demon hunters who can't even waste a basic shapeshifter. We're taking out the ones we let out and not wasting time with little stuff that other hunters can get. We dropped off the girls and we're leaving."

"Dude, those girls are in danger, though. They all are. They're all gonna be dead or worse if we don't do something about it."

"That ain't our—"

"What, 'problem'?" Sam asked incredulously. "Don't you think it _kind of _is when you see somebody being tortured or killed and don't do anything to try to stop it?"

They entered Dean's car. Dean studied his brother's face before smirking.

"All right," he raised an eyebrow. "Which one is it?"

"Which one is what?" Sam snapped.

"Which one's pants is it you wanna get in?" Dean smirked again.

He started the ignition, beginning to back out onto the road.

"Was it Ali?" Dean prodded, hoping to get his brother off whatever high-and-mighty-horse he was on. "Come on, Ali, right? Long blond hair and those gorgeous blue eyes…gets me every time."

"Dude, _anything_ 'gets you,'" Sam retorted.

"Hey, I got standards. Pretty high ones if you ask me." Dean protested.

"What, female and a bottle of whiskey?"

"_And _she's gotta be hot," Dean added. He smirked. "Classy."

"Right," Sam held back a smile. "Like Starletta?"

"Who?" Dean asked, which only made Sam's grin widen.

A short pause.

"Was it Faith?" Dean broke the silence. "Tight ass, don'tcha think?"

"Dean," Sam warned.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy! You sly dog!" Dean smirked again. "Not both of em? And here I thought you were really adopted. Cause I gotta say, that thought _did_ cross my mind, I mean, two hunters and twins and…well—"

He stopped when he felt the car lurch, as if tensing up.

That's when things got weird.

The windshield wipers began to swing by themselves slowly. Then the radio started.

_Jeepers creepers where'd ya get those peepers Jeepers Creepers…_

"Sam, what'd you do?" Dean shot as the gas meter suddenly dropped from 1/2 tank of gas to below E.

"I didn't do anything," Sam replied, shock evident in both his voice and expression.

The car, now out of gas, was slowly losing its inertia, decelerating. Dean turned the steering wheel, guiding the car to the side of the road.

After a while, the car finally came to a dead stop. Sam and Dean were still frozen, trying to think of what could have caused it.

"You don't think…a demon?" Sam asked.

"No way," Dean replied. "I got wards to protect the car."

He opened the car door, coming to the hood and opening it to check the engine. Sam followed him, looking.

Fried.

"Someone knows their cars," Sam stated.

Dean looked at Sam, giving him a half-smile. He walked to the stash of weapons, lifting the tarp. He took various things: guns with silver, lead, and iron bullets, flasks of holy water, knives, and rosaries. He handed some to Sam, then loaded himself. He took a bag of salt and poured it around the Impala in a circle.

He turned to his brother. "Come on."

Heading back to the house on foot in silence, Sam was thinking about what had just happened. Both Winch esters had a thought running through their mind, and not a very pleasant one, either.

Whatever did this did not want them to leave.

Of course, Sam didn't bring this up to Dean for two reasons: Not only was it unnecessary because he knew Dean knew this, but he knew his brother was still pissed about leaving the car.

And the fact that whatever possessed it got through the wards.

After walking the mile or so, they came to the house. The lights were on, but it seemed quiet.

Sam knocked on the door, noticing the salt laid outside the door, surrounding the house in a circle.

There was a small pause, and then the door opened, partially.

"What's the password?" Ali smirked.

"Oh, come on!" Dean rolled his eyes. "Not more of this Stonecutter crap!"

"Password?" Ali raised an eyebrow, unrelenting.

"_Christo_," Sam said, hoping to cut whatever could happen. Dean was in a bad mood…anything could happen.

Ali opened the door full-way, letting them in. They walked to another room, perhaps a living room with a few chairs and a TV. Faith and the woman were sitting around the TV, watching the news. The man was in the doorway of another room, the kitchen from what it looked like with the cabinets, looking at the boys as he had come out to investigate the new voices. The woman and Faith looked up, eyeing the boys suspiciously, but Ali nodded, indicating it was all right.

"So, if you're not possessed then why _are_ you back?" Ali asked.

"Car broke down. Got any spare parts?" Dean asked tersely.

"Oh, yeah. Scrap yard's in the back," Faith replied sarcastically.

Dean glared at her, Sam grinned. Obviously they weren't intimidated by Dean's temper.

"So, you guys might be staying a while, huh?" the woman asked. "Guess we should get to know names. I'm Jocelyn, that man's Charlie."

"Sam Winchester, my brother Dean but I think you already knew that," Sam replied.

"John'd talk about you all the time," Rose replied. "Me and him first crossed paths back in '86. Was about the same age as you, Dean, little older. New to the hunt for a few years. Tell you, though, that man was something. Shame he died. Still, noble way to go out and all."

Dean tensed, which Sam caught. Of course, hunters remembered how John Winchester died; fighting the Yellow-Eyed Demon and killing the Yellow-Eyed Demon's 'children.' A hero.

But of course, Dean and Sam also remembered how their dad gave up his soul to save Dean, who was dying. No, not just dying. Dead.

And, also, Dean who followed in their dad's footsteps and sold his soul for Sam.

"So, how long have you been hunting?" Sam asked, trying to avoid the painful subject.

"Since '81," Jocelyn replied. "A few years before your dad went out hunting. Me and Charlie, we come home from the university one day—small town, community college. Well, that's when we find our mom dead on the ground, throat…it was the same son-of-a-bitch that killed our dad back when we were kids. It took us years to take him out—mind you, not as smart as your Yellow-Eyed man. We were opened up to a new world of hunting. Been going around traveling ever since."

"Sorry to hear that," Sam said sympathetically.

"Wait," Dean started. "_Your_ parents, as in, you and Charlie are—"

"Brother and sister," Jocelyn replied. "Twins, though we don't look it."

"So, they're not your parents," Dean asked Ali, remembering the vision that happened in the Impala.

"Obviously."

"So, where're—" Dean started, but was cut off by a loud banging noise, as if metal on metal. Coming from the kitchen.

"Jesus Christ!" the man's voice—Charlie's voice—shouted out from the kitchen.

Dean, Faith, Ali, Sam and Jocelyn all got up to look, Dean touching his sidearm. Looking in, they saw Charlie hunched over something on the floor, the scene hidden by the island in the middle of the room.

He looked up, his face softening. "Ali, Faith, you girls get out of here, you don't wanna see this."

"What is it?" Faith asked, her curiosity peaked.

She stepped forward…and the sight revealed was horrifying.

A man lay on the ground, fallen out of the now-open pantry. His eyes were still open, crushing over, wide in shock. Also, his mouth was still locked in a silent _O,_ a gasp. His hair was askew, piece of skin from his skull attached but cut off, revealing a grays matter—the remnants of his brain. The rest of it was a large puddle inside of the pantry. And his throat was slit.

But that wasn't the scary part.

His flesh was hard, looking like melting candle wax in ridges that rose. As if he was made out of wax, then burned alive.

Tears welled up in both Ali and Faith's eyes as they stared at the corpse.

Ali screamed, sobbing. She couldn't tear her eyes from the sight.

"No," Faith whispered. "No, no, no, no." She started to pace back and forth, running a hand through her hair.

"Faith—" Jocelyn started, comfortingly. She put a hand on Faith's shoulder.

But Faith ran, bolting for the door. "NO!" she screamed as Sam and Charlie held her back as she struggled. "_I'm gonna kill the son-of-a-bitch that did this to my dad! I'm gonna kill him! Let me GO!"_

Sam grabbed her by the shoulders, blocking the way as she struggled to knock him over, as if a basketball player on defense, blocking the way for someone.

"You go out there not knowing what it was and you're going to get yourself killed." His tone was calm and sympathetic, yet authoritative.

"_I don't care!_" Faith screamed, continuing to try and push him from the doorway. She reached her arms out next to his sides, frantically trying to find the knob while he tried to stop her. "_I don't care, _I just want him back_."_ She said this last part more quietly, on the verge of breaking.

"Getting yourself killed won't bring him back," Sam said, though when he said this he thought of Dean and his dad.

Faith broke down, sobbing, her body losing power and she stopped struggling, as if deflating. Faith was so close to Sam that when she did this her head fell on his chest.

Sam, awkward, didn't know what to make of the crying girl in his arms. Tentatively, he put an arm around her loosely, patting her on the back awkwardly.

He looked up at Dean, not sure what to do. But Dean, big brother as he was, only smirked, nodding. '_Yeah, you go Sammy,' _his expression read.

And, although he didn't want to admit it to his brother, Faith being in Sam's arms felt so…_right._ Like she had been made for him, comfortably fitting into ever crook and groove of him.

After what felt like a few minutes of Faith sobbing on him, Ali walked up to her sister, wrapping an arm around her comfortingly, hugging her. She and Faith walked out of the room, crying, though Ali was silently doing so. She seemed stronger of the two.

Dean closed the door, and the group walked back toward the living room, sitting on the chairs in a circle, though Dean stood up, looking out the window.

Nobody said anything for a while, as the awkward pause filled the room.

Ali walked back in from Faith's room, obviously not one for the 'chick-flick' moments. She seemed strong, keeping her tears at bay. She sat down next to Jocelyn, her face ashen.

"I don't understand it," Charlie started. "There was no smell; no rotting. It was just…preserved."

"Funny how this happens when you boys just so happen to cross our paths," Jocelyn started suspiciously.

"_Us?"_ Dean's eyebrows shot up a mile. "And what, you happened to be here on vacation?"

Ali stood up abruptly, angrily glaring at him, offended. "What are you implying, Winchester?"

"Same thing _she _is," Dean shot back, nodding to Jocelyn. "You've got no right thinking we're bad guys. You shot us with your little squirt guns so you know we ain't possessed. But how 'bout you guys? Shoot yourselves lately?"

Ali walked closer to him, only a foot apart. Her eyes were a darker-blue, smoldering with anger. "I'll tell _you_ who has no right to be accusing us. Let's see…who are we. That man was m-_my­ _father and Joce and Charlie are practically my family. Faith is my twin, I know she ain't hiding everything. We go everywhere together. There is nobody I just named that I wouldn't trust with my life. Now let's look at you. Possessed…numerous times. Your _father_ was possessed numerous times. Oh, and also? How bout opening the freaking Gates of Hell!"

Dean was quiet, but his eyes fixed on hers in a piercing glare, never wavering. "The Yellow-Eyed Demon—"

"Oh, I know how you _say_ that you did it to kill the '_Yellow-Eyed Demon.' _But how do we know he's really dead? Maybe you're working with him, you know, open the gates get something out of it!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Charlie shouted. "Look, we've got a demon on our hands. All of us. Whether we like it or not, we're all in this together, a team now. We can't go pointing fingers when we don't even know what we're up against. All right?"

Dean and Ali did not break their glares that were fixed on each other. Their faces were mere inches apart, Ali doing all she could to refrain from punching him.

After a few moments, they finally broke, Ali walking back over to Jocelyn to resume her seat, Dean sitting next to Sam.

They sat down, all of them quiet.

Sam sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you guys think! I love reviews:D 


End file.
